


Hey Stupid, I love you

by Endymion_Selene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymion_Selene/pseuds/Endymion_Selene
Summary: They are the last ones to leave the practice this time; well, he was planning to wait until everyone got the cue, flashing lights included, to let them both alone. Everything was working according to his plan, even getting Bokuto’s help; the only thing left to do, the one thing he needed to do, was to ask a simple question."Want to go on a date with me?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hey Stupid, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing for this fandom, but there is something that sparks joy in me with this pairing, and I was craving some dorky fluff!

Atsumu just wants one thing, before going home from a long and excruciating practice. He has been looking at Sakusa with different eyes nowadays, it’s not just someone sharing the same team jersey. There is something he can’t quite grasp, an entirely new emotion is making its way into his heart and taking completely the air inside his lungs.

And somehow, it scares him. You can’t call this a normal crush, something that will fade with a one night stand. He already tried that, over and over again. With every person he had kissed, embraced and even invited to his bed, there is only one person his mind seems to bring back, haunting him.

_No, this is different._

The feeling of his heart missing the pace when he looks at him over the other side of the court, striding over the exit, his bag’s straps playing around those broad shoulders. Even if half of his face was covered, those black eyes draw him; invisible strings pulling his feet to come closer.

Fortunately, for Atsumu, they were in November, meaning that he was saved by the layers of clothes hanging around the muscular build frame of the wing spiker. In practice, well it was incomparable. You see, he takes volleyball cutthroat seriously, yet not even in the court he was feeling at ease; somehow this inexplicable force keeping his eyes drawn to _him._

_Yeah, he was beyond fucked._

Picking up his own bag from the floor, and putting on a black face mask, one that matches the man in front of him, he musters the courage to walk next to him. What if his heart was about to explode inside his rib cage? Feeling like a stupid high school boy, at least being next to him was something.

It makes his guts twist inside, he is really that low in the scale of love that even the bare minimum interaction brings a smile to his face. The best part was when he could hear his name coming out of his lips and boy, is he really that deeply in love?

Really, he is a complete fool, to be honest. Love and relationships really don’t ring a bell to him, at least until his gaze meets the silhouette of the man that is making his life miserable. He can be dramatic about it, it’s not easy to be him and asking this tall, handsome guy to a date.

They are the last ones to leave the practice this time; well, he was planning to wait until everyone got the cue, flashing lights included, to let them both alone. Everything was working according to his plan, even getting Bokuto’s help; the only thing left to do, the one thing he needed to do, was to ask a simple question.

 _You got this Atsumu Miya, just ask him out. It is that simple, not rocket science you don’t need your entire brain cells to figure this out_. But, maybe, he did. Yes, he needed those to start working for him, to not make a fool in front of Sakusa.

“Omi kun, wait for me ya!” He screams, realizing maybe this is not gonna be painless. Shaking, he grasps the loose bag’s strap with a tight force, almost staggering; the mere action makes the world around him to swing, shivering, and losing his breath.

That’s until he sees Sakusa so close to him, his curly hair bouncing and those eyes that make him weak on the knees — _Yeah, he was fucked. Fucked beyond repair_. Maybe, after this, he will be asking the coach to trade him to another team. Fuck, his life is over. Scratch that, he wants to disappear, to be completely gone before Sakusa answers him. Asking his overconfident personality to appear out of nowhere is ideal, hence he isn’t asking for much, just for his brain to finally take the reins over his heart. But Sakusa has the power to bend him over any circumstances.

He rather wants the other volleyball player to bend him under other circumstances, but first he needs to ask Sakusa Kiyoomi to a date. A simple date, come one he can do this, right?

This conflict is taking a toll on him. Sleepless nights were affecting his performance in practices too, and that's an undeniable fact. Love, indeed, was the right word to describe his feelings. What other excuses can he work with?

A hum as a response, with one perfect eyebrow quivering, eyes asking back “is something wrong?” If only he could read his mind, getting the flashing news fast, so he didn’t have to explain later on, and ultimately ask for his forgiveness. His mind again playing around with the idea of rejection even before asking him out. Great.

“Did something happen?” Sakusa asks, a confused look adorns his features.

Atsumu was dammed from the beginning. Therefore, his next move, a bold one, was his last resort. A stupid one. But, hey, Bokuto advised him on this and the guy was in an established relationship after all. So sure, why not? ‘If you can’t ask him, _just kiss him_.’

Besides, it went something along the lines that the entire team already has been making bets on who was going to ask the other one first. Maybe, Sakusa really was into him too.

Screw rationality, throwing out his intelligence is way better than overthinking every single step.

Taking hold of Sakusa by the single strand, dancing around his long fingers now, he pulls him down and kisses the face mask. When his covered lips touch the other man’s mask, even then he closes his eyes trying hard to overlook the fact that he is an idiot for sucking now Sakusa’s face mask and wishing that the earth below him split open, devouring his entire existence.

Sometimes when you need it the most, life can give you a little bit of reassurance. Pitting over his misery he slowly opens his eyes, through teary eyelashes, he can see Sakusa lowering down both of their face masks, his own hanging below his chin as cold fingers trace his lips; before he can even say a word, Sakusa voices over his thoughts.

“I was waiting for you to finally gather some courage, Miya.” Sakusa snorts before capturing those lips in a soft peck, exploring the boundaries between them first. “Can I kiss you, my foxy setter?”

There is nothing more in Atsumu’s mind than the drowning sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. Definitely not the butterflies people were telling him about, is more than that. He smiles, murmuring a yes, nodding his head for emphasis. Sakusa pulls him closer, and if he thought smelling his cologne sitting next to him in the bus was a heavenly experience, now taking in fully the smell of him, feels addictive. He doesn’t want to leave, he feels grounded and safe around his arms.

A million emotions are crossing his mind; the kiss is disarming his last defences. His hands are around Sakusa’s neck, he wants nothing more than to be pressed closer to him. However, he was undoubtedly unprepared to feel Sakusa’s big hands kneading his ass; another signal to stop playing around.

_Well, there goes his sanity._

He starts to lick Sakusa’s lips, giving them the chance to breathe before the wing spiker sucks his tongue; when he moans, he takes in the opportunity to ravish his mouth completely. The gym lights are the only witnesses of how shamefully, languidly, he starts to grind against him. Sakusa helps him to find more friction by pulling one of his legs up, caressing his thigh to guide him.

It’s embarrassing. How easy all his walls crumble down, just by the gentle touches of those hands, scribbling more than their strategies on the volleyball court. Deepening the kiss, sharing in one swipe of his tongue, clashing in a deuce on his feelings, he wants to win this too. The score is even, still he grasps the feeling of falling down, in unknown waters to him — keening into the kiss, immersing himself completely; he hopes he is doing this right.

When they stop, chasing for a gasp of air, he can see Sakusa smiling, so wide and welcoming, like never before. Truly he wants to keep this moment ingrained forever in his mind. Like a photo that never fades in time, wishing this feeling lasts for a century or more.

“Hey, big boy, want to go on a date with me?” he asks, pressing his forehead against Sakusa’s neck.

“It depends, because the Miya I know is this playful fox who always looks up and faces anyone who challenges him,” Sakusa grabs his chin, touching his swollen lips with his fingers, and it’s impossible to not melt to that.

Looking him fully in the eyes, the cockiness is back. Finally, with a smirk, he can say the right words. His heart still is pounding relentlessly, something that he hopes doesn’t translate on a flushing face. He is not that lucky.

“Look at you, so shy, and what about that rosey color on your cheeks..”

“Yer not funny, ya know!!” he shouts, pouting even.

“Ah! Here it comes, the number 13 I know, the fearless setter!” Sakusa mocks him, finding the precise words that describe him. It’s funny, careless, a side of Sakusa that is unknown to the rest of the team; it is only for his eyes to see, and for his ears to listen, to the not so grumpy words, but more like a teasing line for him to grab and never set free.

“I say, want to go on a date with me? Can you hear me now, because I-”

The answer was a pretty clear yes, before their lips found their home back again, sealing the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter at [rawrrdoll](https://twitter.com/rawrrdoll)


End file.
